


Sukiyaki

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Well, yeah but it’s perfect because I’ve got a surprise for you,” Kuroo grabs Tsukishima by his necktie and pulls him closer. He presses their lips together and he feels Tsukishima sigh into the kiss. Kuroo pulls away just enough to talk. "I had a great day off." </i>
</p><p> <i>"What a wonderful surprise," Tsukishima gently pushes past Kuroo, desperate to change clothes. </i></p><p>  <i>"You didn't let me finish, asshole" Kuroo says, grabbing Tsukishima by the shoulders and steering him into the living room. "This is the surprise." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sukiyaki

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Shiawase wa kumo no ueni // Shiawase wa sora no ueni_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C35DrtPlUbc)

Tsukishima digs in his pockets for his keys. His hand closes around the metal warmed by his body and brings them out. The sun is nearly below the horizon, its rays turning the world a warm shade of orange. He pushes the door open and steps inside. 

"I'm home," Tsukishima calls into the house while shutting the door behind him. 

"Hey!" He hears from down the hall. Kuroo appears in the kitchen doorway, an apron tied around his neck and his black hair just as messy as ever. “How was work?” 

“Shitty,” Tsukishima replies, bending down to untie his black dress shoes. “The copy machine broke again, and guess who was assigned to fix it.” 

“You?” 

“Me.” 

Kuroo chuckles and walks over to the other man. “Perfect.” 

Tsukishima straightens his back and cocks an eyebrow. “Perfect? I got set back three hours.” 

“Well, yeah but it’s perfect because I’ve got a surprise for you,” Kuroo grabs Tsukishima by his necktie and pulls him closer. He presses their lips together and he feels Tsukishima sigh into the kiss. Kuroo pulls away just enough to talk. "I had a great day off." 

"What a wonderful surprise," Tsukishima gently pushes past Kuroo, desperate to change clothes. 

"You didn't let me finish, asshole" Kuroo says, grabbing Tsukishima by the shoulders and steering him into the living room. "This is the surprise." 

Where there was once an empty corner, now stood a record player, compete with large black discs. It looked to be a modern, with no phonograph and wires running along the wall behind it, linking to the living room's sound system. 

"You know CDs and iPods are a thing right?" Tsukishima jokes, walking over to admire the new sound system. He runs a finger over the arm of the needle. "What albums did you buy?" 

He reaches down to examine one of the discs, but Kuroo steps in between him and the sound system before he can pick one up. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Kuroo croons. "I cooked dinner. Go shower first." 

Tsukishima sighs. "Fine." Usually he would've argued that Kuroo had no power to withhold food or music from him, but it had been a long day, and hot water and steam didn't sound like the worst thing at the moment. 

He shuffles to the shower, rubbing his lower back where a knot had formed from being hunched over the copy machine all day. He turns the water on, letting it heat and create steam before stripping. Once he gets in the shower, he can feel the hot water working magic; the stress begins to go down the drain. By the time he towels off, the light from the small bathroom window has disappeared, along with the sun below the horizon. 

As he towels off his hair, Tsukishima hears music starting up. It sounds far away and muffled, but he knows it's the record player. He listens carefully as he puts on his glasses, and he swears he knows the melody but he can't quite piece it together. 

He wraps a towel around his waist, reaching for the door handle. He had gotten so caught up in Kuroo's surprise, he forgot to grab a change of clothes. 

Tsukishima's first thought is that it's too dark. The hallway is dim; the only light is that of the bathroom and an unusual warm glow coming from the living room. He hears Kuroo singing, accompanied by the clatter of pots and dishes. 

Tsukishima walks into his room, still patting himself dry. He's about to open his closet, when he notices a neon green sticky note with Kuroo’s handwriting plastered on the sliding door. 

_your clothes are on the bed (:_

Just as the note promises, a clean set of clothes is folded neatly on the foot of Tsukishima’s bed. Tsukishima grabs the shirt and pulls it over his head. The shorts are just plain black shorts, intended for the gym, though they have never left the threshold of the house. Before making his way into the living room, he catches a glimpse of himself in the full length body mirror had bought when they first moved in together. 

It's nothing special at all. 

The song ends and changes as Tsukishima walks down the hall. He turns into the kitchen to find Kuroo beginning to put food on plates. 

"That smells really good," Tsukishima comments, going to stand next to Kuroo. He hand finds the small of Kuroo's back and rubs small circles. 

Kuroo hums along with the music. "Go sit, I'll be there in a second." 

Tsukishima sighs, leaning against the counter. Kuroo had always been the more affectionate one within their relationship, but something simply felt off. “What are you doing?” 

“What, I can’t be a good boyfriend and cook dinner?” 

“And pick out my clothes?” 

“I didn’t want you to wear anything too fancy.” Kuroo motions to his own outfit; black sweat pants and an old shirt he used to use for volleyball practice. 

Kuroo puts the food down and saunters over to Tsukishima. He places his hands on either sides of his hips and pull their bodies together. “C’mon Kei, just let me treat you tonight.” 

The taller boy rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop a smile from playing on his lips. “Fine.” 

“Good,” Kuroo kisses him softly. “Now go sit, I’ll be out with the food in a minute.” 

Tsukishima obliges and makes his way into the dining room as the music continues to float throughout the house. It’s a male singer, and the music sounds older, nothing past the 1970s. Tsukishima feels the melody on his tongue, and yet he still can bring himself to speak the lyrics. 

Kuroo had turned all of the house lights off, and substituted candles in their place for light, explaining the weird glow Tsukishima observed earlier. There are at least thirty that he can see in this room alone. He peeks into the living room. At least forty more candles illuminate the space, the warm wash of color making the room seem ethereal. 

Two spots are already set at the table, completing the picturesque scene. 

"You like?" Kuroo asks, setting food down across from each other. 

Tsukishima pauses. “What are you up to?”

“Like I said,” Kuroo chuckles, “I’m just a good boyfriend.” He walks over to Tsukishima’s chair and pulls it out. “After you, princess.” 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima says flatly, swatting Kuroo’s hand off the back of his chair. 

A smirk spreads across Kuroo’s face as he seats himself. The men press their hands together in thanks for the food, and begin to eat. 

Kuroo intertwines his legs with Tsukishima’s, a habit he had picked up when they first began dating. They eat in silence, enjoying the food and music. Occasionally, one or the other would comment on the food, or reach out to brush their fingertips on the other’s wrist lightly. 

The next songs starts, and suddenly the bass and sweet music all comes rushing back to Tsukishima. He looks up at Kuroo, his golden eyes full of realization and nostalgia. 

Kuroo must see it on his face, since his smile grows wider. 

“Where did you find these records?” Tsukishima inquires. 

“I ordered this one a while ago. We talked about our childhood music once, and you mentioned Kyu Sakamoto, so I just did a quick search online and… boom.” 

“This is a really good one,” Tsukishima comments in a hushed voice. “Mom and Dad used to play this one all the time. I remember… oh God, I can’t believe I remember.” He pauses puts his elbows on the table, supporting his chin with laced fingers. “We would play this record, and Mom and Dad would dance in the living room to it. They looked so happy, just there like that. We- Akiteru and I- would watch from behind our bedroom door. And when they kissed I made a noise, because you know, I was little, and that’s what little boys do.

“Then Mom and Dad would break apart laughing while the song kept playing. Mom would come and scoop me up in her arms and waltz me around the living room, poking her fingers in my sides and making me laugh until I couldn't breath and tears were rolling down my cheeks.” 

Tsukishima grew quite, lost in the memory.

“Of course, this was long before Dad got sick. I must’ve been only four or five when Mom stopped playing her old records. It was just too much for her. I remember, months after our record player was stashed in the closet, I would walk around the house singing these songs. Once, Mom heard me singing one-this song, actually- and she just looked at me and burst into tears, clutching me to her chest. I guess Akiteru saw, and he told me to stop singing those songs. If I stopped singing those songs, Mom would feel better and so would Dad. After a while, I just pushed them out of my mind and I haven’t thought about them since.” 

A silence falls over the room; Kuroo taking in the story, Kei lost in memories of the past. 

Tsukishima doesn't usually open up about the past. He tried to avoid talking about, claiming it was a bad habit to live in memories. Kuroo never pried, he never saw reason to. If Tsukishima wanted Kuroo to know something, he would tell him, he reasoned. But on the rare occasion Tsukishima did open up, Kuroo always paid careful attention, knowing that it had taken Tsukishima the world to trust someone enough with his stories. 

Kuroo reaches across the table and grabs Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Can I have this dance Kei?” 

“What?”

“C’mon, let’s go,” Kuroo stands, leading Kei to the living room. Kuroo hadn’t forgotten to light the living room either. Tsukishima glances around and guesses that there were at least forty more candles in this room. 

Kuroo leaves Tsukishima in the middle of the room as he goes back to restart the song. He looks at Tsukishima over his shoulder. “Do you want to lead or follow?”

“Kuroo you know I don’t dance-”

“Follow it is then.” 

Kuroo pushes the sofa back to make their dancefloor just a little bigger. He goes back to Tsukishima and places his hands for him; one on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Kuroo places his own free hand on Tsukishima’s waist and brings him in closer. 

The song isn’t too fast, just a simple swing with a sweet melody. The music is simple, and so is their dance. If anything, they just step in time with the music, holding eachother close. Kuroo feels Tsukishima take a deep breath, the kind that he usually takes before talking, so when Kei starts singing, Kuroo’s lips part in surprise. 

_“Ue o muite arukou_  
_Namida ga kobore naiyouni_  
_Omoidasu harunohi_  
_Hitoribotchi no yoru”_

As Tsukishima sings, his breath tickles Kuroo’s neck. He shudders and rests his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder. Kuroo’s feet and body are acting on instinct now. His mind and being are completely lost within Tsukishima, within this tall blonde boy who took hold of his heart and never let go. 

Kuroo takes his arms and wraps them both around Tsukishima’s waist, still swaying with the music. Tsukishima’s ams move to drape and wrap around Kuroo’s broad shoulders. 

“I, ah, hope you don’t mind us dancing to this song,” Kuroo whispers. “But I just felt like it was such a good song, and it was such a shame that you had such mixed memories associated with it.” He pulls back to look at Kei. “I just thought, man it’d be a shame to not have this song in our lives anymore, so why not create our own memories.” 

Tsukishima is lost within Kuroo. He has never felt this burning, this passion within him about anything or anyone before. The way Kuroo looked at him, or how his fingers ghosted over his skin, sending electricity throughout his body every time they touched; it all added to the strong yearning in his stomach which kindled the day Kuroo first asked Tsukishima for his name. 

“I love you so much, Tetsurou.” 

“I love you too, Kei.” 

Though those words must have passed their lips hundreds of times, this felt different. Kei felt a warmth spreading through his entire body, filling his heart to the brim with an unexplainable love for this one person. 

Tsukishima closes the space between them and presses their lips together. Kuroo’s hand finds its way to Tsukishima’s neck, his thumb rubbing along his jawline. Tsukishima wishes they could stay like this forever, simply together in each other's arms. 

Kuroo pulls away slowly and takes a step back. 

“So I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” he begins. “And I came to a conclusion. I really fucking like you.” 

A smile creeps onto Tsukishima’s lips. “I would hope so.” 

“Let me finish, you asshole,” Kuroo laughs. He’s so nervous, so incredibly nervous that his legs begin to shake ever so slightly. “Not only have I decided that I like you, but I really love you." 

He’s getting emotional now, and he feels his voice becoming thicker. “I’m never going to stop loving you. Even when we fight, and yell, or when we go to bed without saying good night, I’ll still love you, even if I say I don’t. I’m going to love you even when my hair turns gray, and when your skin gets all wrinkly. Even if you promise me forever, but leave before that, I’ll still love you.” 

Tsukishima feels as if his chest is about to burst wide open. He can feel his heart pounding in his fingertips and toes. He watches as Kuroo gets down on one knee and pull a small black box from his sweatpants pocket in one swift motion. Kuroo opens the box, revealing two silver wedding bands. 

Kuroo looks up at Tsukishima and swallows. The sight of Tsukishima bathed in golden light took his breath away. Though he had trouble swallowing, his next words were spoken without so much as a hint of wavering in his voice. 

“So now I want to promise you forever and always. Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?”

Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say. Just a few hours ago he was gripping about a copy machine, and now he is faced with a promise of forever. He knows there is only one answer he can possibly give, one answer that he wants to give but he's having trouble speaking. Tsukishima steps towards Kuroo, who holds the box open still, and drops to his knees in front of him. 

“I know vows are for weddings,” he chokes out, attempting to get his voice to work, “but I want to make one to you now.

“I will love you for as long as I live, Tetsurou. Everyday I will love and appreciate you and I can’t even begin to explain how lucky I am to love you. So yes, I will marry you.” 

Kuroo rushes forward and kisses Kei for the first time as his fiancee. Their lips separate but they keep their foreheads pressed together. Tsukishima opens his eyes and looks up at Kuroo. 

"Are you crying?" 

Tsukishima reaches up and wipes a tear that had spilled over into Kuroo's cheek. 

"Shut up," Kuroo laughs. 

He grabs one of the wedding bands from the black velvet in one hand and Tsukishima's slender fingers in the other. Kuroo tenderly places the ring at the base of Tsukishima's finger. Tsukishima reaches out and takes the box from Kuroo. He gently takes the ring and hold Kuroo's hand. He squeezes his palm reassuringly. He slides the ring on. Tsukishima laces their fingers together. 

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is dedicated to my friend Mariebelle, who needed some fluff after all the angst I put her through. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank the Kurotsuki skype group chat for always supporting and helping me out, I love you guys!


End file.
